Coalstar
❝ I'm still the buff matriarch of ShadowClan, am I not? ❞ —Coalstar to Nightmoth. Coalstar is a smoky-black molly with thick, jagged fur, golden patches, and smoldering orange eyes. She has a muscular build with two broad scars across her neck and a few smaller ones on her left wrist. She is currently the leader of ShadowClan, and her life count is unknown. 'Appearance' 'Description' Coalstar is stocky in build, but by no means ungraceful. Her jagged fur is primarily a charcoal grey, almost black, but is disturbed by golden patches. A smoky grey gathers around her neck, belly, tail, and even a bit on her hind legs. Her eyes are a sharp orange, and are easily distinguished in the dark. She has two pale scars streaking down the base of her neck, and a few smaller ones around her wrist. Heritage: Norwegian Forest x Maine Coon (based on fur and build) Genetics: *Black color *Tortoiseshell *Smoke *No white spotting *Longhair *Athletic build *Large size *Amber eyes *No known mutations/carried risks Voice: Motherly but stern Scent: Crisp snow and honey 'Personality' * +''' 'Ardent -' Passion is a driving force behind everything that Coalstar does in her life. She executes her duties with enthusiasm and zeal, and won't rest until they are finished and perfected. * '''+ Maternal -''' Coalstar cares deeply for her clan as if they were her own kits. She takes time to bond with each of them, and tries her best to nurture them as well as she can through their life. * '''± Temperamental -''' Coalstar's mood can change at the drop of a stone. She can just as easily put on a mellow expression as she can fly into an unstoppable rage, all in a matter of seconds. * '''± Headstrong -''' When her mind is made up, Coalstar cannot be swayed even if she were beat up by a group of foxes. She stands her ground, and is open to butt heads with anyone who opposes her. * '''− Distrustful -''' Due to the previous leaderships before her and how most of them ended, Coalstar is very careful of who she believes. She is very difficult to convince, although this is partially from her headstrong personality. After all, she doesn't want to end up like her predecessors. * '''− Strict -''' Although she loves her clan, Coalstar demands complete obedience when it comes to serious matters. She promises harsh punishments if a cat steps out of line or questions her authority. '''Likes & Dislikes 'Likes' *The nursery **Coalstar enjoys the serene calm of the nursery and the nostalgia of her youth. She spends much of her free time there, and enjoys taking care of the kits and scratching new stories onto the walls. *Water **Strangely enough, Coalstar enjoys spending some of her time swimming and splashing, much unlike a normal ShadowClanner would. *Moonless nights **Despite her reverence for the moon, it puts her at ease when it is covered, although it can make her more reckless. 'Dislikes' *Extreme heat **Too much sunlight makes her uncomfortable in her own fur, and she can often be seen lounging in one of the streams on ShadowClan territory during the hot summers. 'Goals' *Have a non-romantic litter (Completed) *Win the twoleg tree back (Completed) *Raise her children well (79%) *Gain a permanent alliance with RiverClan (95%) 'Fears' *Failing her clan *Her family dying 'History' 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :Thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= :Coalstar simply shrugs. She hasn't interacted with ThunderClan much. ---- :Nightrunner/dots/Leader/Acquaintance/27% :"I don't know what to think of him. He gave me my kit back, at least." |-|WindClan= :"They aren't my favorite cats, but I suppose that I have to put up with them." ::Coalstar narrows her eyes slightly. ---- :Stagstar/⦁ ⦁/Leader/Acquaintance/37% :"Poor kid, he seems so stressed and vunerable." ::Coalstar shakes her head and looks slightly worried. |-|ShadowClan= :"Born and raised. Couldn't be more proud." ---- :Sedgewhisker [NPC]/⦁⦁ ⦁⦁ ⦁/Elder/Childhood Tormentor/87% :"Bah, when will that old bat die already?" ::Coalstar ruffles her pelt, but a faint endearing grin can be seen on her face. :Flickerheart/⦁⦁ ⦁⦁/Deputy/Son/99% :"He's already got his own family, and earned his place in ShadowClan. I couldn't be prouder of the way that he's grown." ::Coalstar's eyes shimmer faintly with proud tears. :Nightmoth/⦁⦁ ⦁⦁/Medicine Cat/Son/99% :"Already with a mate and kits, but he'll always be a momma's boy, and I couldn't be happier about that." ::Coalstar seems proud of her son, and giddy about being an actual grandmother. :Beankit/⦁/Kit/Daughter/100% :"She has a bit of a mean streak, sure, but I love her all the same. Hopefully she'll learn soon though, because I won't always be here to get her out of trouble.." :Lavenderkit/⦁/Kit/Daughter/100% :"I can't believe that she's back with me! I do feel bad leaving her with her father though.. I'll make it up to her, I swear!" :Skunkkit/⦁/Kit/Son?/100% :"It's still a wonder how he survived the snow on that peak. I'm glad I found him though. I feel like he lightened up my heart a bit after I sent my kits off to ThunderClan. He certainly lights up camp too." :Duneclaw/⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/95% :"She's real. Dear StarClan, I can't believe that she's real.." ::Coalstar is shaking and her cheeks are flushed. :thistlejaw, adderstrike, badgerstripe, spliceheart, bearpaw, mallowkit, crowtail |-|RiverClan= :"If anything, they're good cats. I haven't had the pleasure of knowing one personally, though." ::Coalstar looks slightly uncomfortable when talking about them, and shuffles her paws. ---- :Nectarstar/⦁ ⦁ ⦁/Leader/Acquaintance/75% :"She's proven herself to be a good leader. I wish both her and her.. kits the best." ::Coalstar seems slightly bitter and looks away in shame. |-|SkyClan= ::Coalstar isn't so sure about her opinions on SkyClan now, with the leader shift. At least they didn't try to take back the Twoleg Tree. |-|Outside the Clans= ::She says nothing, but by the way she recoils when they are mentioned, she obviously isn't the fondest. 'Trivia' *Coalstar spends much of her free time in the nursery or with the elders. *She enjoys exploring the ravine in ShadowClan, and can often be seen decorating her den with her finds. *She really ''wants to know how the fuck that glowing moss works. 'Quotes' ❝ ''With this life, I give you acceptance. You must learn that there are some things that you will never be able to change, my love. ❞ — Briarpatch to Coalblaze during her leadership ceremony ❝ "Don't be," Coalstar replied quietly. "They would've starved your clan eventually, and we would've been next." She stood strongly, despite her injuries. "The pain will fade, and you will live another day," she said finally, nodding to the she-cat before melding back into the crowd towards her clan. ❞ —Coalstar to Nectarstar after the TC & WC vs RC & SHC battle. ❝ "I don't know either, my dear. Cats come and go sometimes." ❞ —Coalstar to Bearpaw about Webstrike's disappearance. 'Art' coalstar nohriankitsune.png|By: NohrianKitsune coal and alder 2.png|By: Fubsy coal crunch.png|By: [[User:PastelAsteroid|'PastelAsteroid']] briar n coal.png|By: [[User:Tony Snark|'Tony Snark']] Coal nectar.png|By: [[User:Ham & Cheese Omen|'Ham & Cheese Omen']] Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Leader Category:OC Category:Apricate